


Flower Child

by Shuichisweave



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood, Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood Spoilers, Broken Families, Declarations Of Love, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichisweave/pseuds/Shuichisweave
Summary: You meet a polite and timid clerk at a botanical store. How charming he seems to be until you find out a few of his secrets.How charming he thought you were too.





	1. The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so boom.  
> I'm probably going to just run with this as much as I can and attempt to update in my free time. Trigger Warnings will appear at the notes when needed.  
> EDIT: I have decided updates will go up on Wednesdays

God the weather had been a nightmare. You needed to get something before all of your plants wilted. The poor things. They had been surviving off of the heating in your apartment. 

The heavy oak door creaked open, allowing light from the hallway to flood into your living room. Shutting the door and locking it tightly, you began to make your way down to the lobby.

You waved to the security guard at the centre desk. He waved back to you. He only saw you sometimes but he would always put in effort to wave when he saw you.

The garden store wasn't far, but the slightly chilly wind didn't make it any better. It was always like this during autumn.

A small bell rang when you entered the store, yet you didn't see anyone inside. A calm silence layed over the room. However in a way, it was almost disturbing. You decided to waltz around for a while until you got what you needed.

You turned the corner to the seed packet display and -  
"Oomph!" 

You had rammed into something hard.  
"I-oh my god are you okay? I'm really sorry!" a voice from above you said woefully.

You opened your eyes to see who you had nearly flung yourself at.

You were staring into deep pools of baby blue, with soft ash blond hair that cascaded slightly past his shoulders.

"Oh no, it's okay I really didn't mean to do that! God, I'm so sorry I didn't realize I could hit somebody hard like that" you apologized, even though it wasn't either of your's fault.

"No uh, -it's okay things like this happen so don't worry about it" he said scratching his neck. You looked to his chest, there was a name tag. It said "Lawrence". You dusted your pants off.

"Oh! I see you work here. It's nice to meet you. Are you new?" you asked him curiously. He paused for a moment, almost as if he was waiting for the right answer. 

"I uh, yes... I just started around a month ago..." he said to you, flicking his eyes between you and the wall. He looked nervous. Like a child who was explaining how he lost his bike.

"Perfect. Could you help me out with something possibly?" you said looking up to him. "Um, sure what do you need?" he said back becoming slightly more relaxed.

I explained what I wanted and he motioned me towards the lights section.

"I-Is this the one you needed? I could get you something else- u-unless that's all you need?"

 

He was so shy and timid. Like anything you said could somehow set him off. 

"No but thanks so much! My plants really needed these. I guess that some warmth for the cold weather would do them well" 

"Oh? Do you like to take care of plants?" he asked turning to look at me. He seemed a little bit more cheerful when he heard that.

"Of course I do! In a way its therapeutic for me. I like how they need me to help them. I don't have children, so I feel like these kind of are my children in a way. Do you name your plants?"

He looked more calm than he had before around you. He wasn't scratching his neck or looking away.

"I uh haven't quite thought about that..." He stated.

"-But! I feel the same way about them and being able to have someone to take care of. If anything wilts I feel like I'm responsible for it...Oh- I should ring you up hold on a sec"

He opened a small swinging door to go to the register and let me pay. As he fiddled with the buttons for a minute while I payed I said "Well it's nice to meet you Lawrence, I hope I'll see you here again, bye!"

"Oh uh bye!" he said as the bell from the door jingled closed.

As you walked along the sidewalk pavement only one thing went though your mind.

"I want more"


	2. A Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your day inspecting, pondering, and a trip downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight bitches. Hope this was satisfactory for you guys. I really appreciate all the love and support I received on my first chapter.

Fuck. Well this was a predicament.

Somebody had attempted to break into your apartment in the middle of the night. The latch on your window in the kitchen had been snapped. They obviously didn't realize that it was far too heavy to lift up. The building you lived in was nearly one hundred years old.

Good luck trying to lift up that century old oak buddy.

It really didn't concern you though. You had more than enough security. 

What was concerning was the fact that you didn't hear any of this during your sleep and that no other apartment around you had been affected or seen anything at all.

This worried you a bit. There were children and families who lived in the same building as you. God knows what could happen to those poor people.

However this city wasn't particularly dangerous. Quite frankly, it was just like any other. There were car crashes, fires, and violence of course. But if you know how to avoid more of the dangerous areas you could do just fine. 

When you get to thinking of it, you were more threatening than most things here.

You had been having these...problems.

There had always been a feeling of instability you had in yourself. In a way it was completely unsettling some of the feelings that you had about people. 

You just wanted to be loved, no,  
obsessed over.

You want to just preoccupy someone's mind before anything other. Being someone's intrusive thought was number one on your agenda for a while. 

Begging to be loved was one of your worst problems you couldn't shake. Everyone wants to be appreciated and approved of but you just couldn't find someone to help with your needs.

The partners you had dated in the past were great and all but there was always a feeling that you were being ignored. You weren't texting them every moment of the day, or popping up at their jobs unannounced at all. It was a need for being needed.  
Supplying them with love and affection was the only thing you wanted, reciprocation would come afterwards.

Maybe that was why you had your plants. 

They kept you sane. Hey! Maybe instead of the crazy cat lady, you were the crazy plant lady? And you always took good care of your plants. The compassionate need to help them and see how they blossom and bloom was very important to you.

It just felt like you were whole for once. If anything wilted you understood that it was nature but it still made you feel like you made a mistake.

Their whole life was there in the palm of your hands.

Poetic bullshit aside, you loved your little plant babies.

Maybe you could get another? You had been thinking about getting a type of orchid or maybe a succulent? An aloe vera plant would be very beneficial to your skin during the harsh weather.

Well, if you were going to narrow it down to one, the aloe plant would be the number one on your list. The rich antioxidants that were present in the leaves worked as an herbal remedy to many ailments. 

Maybe you would visit the little garden center after picking up some breakfast? It was your day off you get to treat yourself to some fun for once. Your regular job as a clothing sales woman took the life out of you constantly.

You turned off the television with the morning news and checked online to see what stores and shops were open at the moment. There was a café open just a few minutes away from where your flat was.

You slipped on some small boots, a pair of black pants, and a large bomber jacket over the shirt you had worn to sleep. Hey, you didn't smell bad and the shirt didn't smell bad. Therefore the shirt is clean.

Grabbing your keys and bag, you locked the door and went on to go find that cafe.

∆∆∆

After finishing digging into your breakfast and scrolling on your phone a bit in the café, you decided it was time to go and browse the garden center for your next point of interest.

Your shoes clicked and crunched on the gravel until you were finally met with the door of the shop.

The bell on the door announced your arrival. You looked around for any staff member when your eyes laid on the young man you had seen the last time you were at the store.

“Hi there! You're Lawrence right?” You said, cheerily waving your hand lightly. He looked startled, as if you had caught him while he was in deep thought of something.

“Oh- You-You're back! I-How can I help you?”

“For right now I am looking for an Aloe plant, but, I'm open to any suggestions”

He responded “Yes, right this way please”. He pulled a ring of keys out and opened the door to the greenhouse to let you look around. He looked guilty and afraid.

You didn't know why he did, but you eventually would.


	3. A Few Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Lawrence start to learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was hella busy.

The green glass and wood door creaked open, to reveal a beautiful room, one that could have been in a painting. There was so many lavish plants all organized perfectly together.

To someone like you who loved and valued plants all around, this was near breathtaking.

“Do you take care of them yourself?” 

“Ah no. Well- Yes. I have a co-worker who takes care of them along with me. It's really nothing special but-”  
“It's absolutely beautiful” you said gazing your eyes over the green house walls. He looked at you and smiled. For once he actually didn't look too nervous. You began to look around for the succulents and desert plants.

You padded through the slightly dirty cement floor until you found a reasonably sized aloe plant. Its not going to set you back very much at all so you might as well get it.

“Isn't it beautiful?” you said softly beaming up to Lawrence. “Excuse me uh- I'm sorry what?” he asked confused. “The way that plants work. I think it's just beautiful.”

“Well. How so? I- I think they're beautiful too but.. I don't think I know what you mean”

“Plants need you. I don't have anyone to take care of really other than myself I suppose I don't have any romantic partner or a child and I don't have a pet either… but, that's where plants come in! I can make sure they don't get too get too cold or wilt. They don't explicitly ask for help like people do but in ways you'll know from how they look or feel.”

He looked down at you when you were finished. You couldn't read his expression. Oh no, what if you had spoken for too long and he was creeped ou-

“I-I’m glad we feel the same way! There's always been something about how delicate they can be! The fact of them needing to be taken care of always...peaked my curiosity. It's why I took up a job here” he said exuberantly gazing towards you. 

You were a little bit surprised to say the least. You hadn't met someone who had a similar energy for them like you did.

“I'm really happy I got to know you more! You have such a good vibe about you y’know?” You said walking towards the checkout.

Setting the plant on to the counter with a small huff, you took a small pen and paper out of your bag. He looked a bit confused until you were writing some small digits down on to the paper and signing your name. You picked out the right amount of money from your wallet and handed it to him along with the numbers.

“Here. Text me sometime. And thanks for talking with me.” You said with a smile and put your wallet down into your bag. He didn't say anything but he had a happy but surprised look on his face.

You lifted the plant back up and made your way out. “Bye for now!”

“Ah! Bye!” He said holding the small paper in his hand.  
You softly waved as you left the shop. 

So far it had been a pretty good day. Things were generally calm. You had some good breakfast, made a new friend…  
Maybe he would text you!

Then again why would he? You were just some person. You weren't significant to his life mostly. He was nice, and he was sweet, but he seemed a little bit too shy for his own good. He could just be too shy to text you.

Well you didn't get his number so you couldn't really text him first. All you could do was wait.

It was a short walk back home. The air was getting slightly chilly but it wasn't anything to bat an eyelash at. 

You finally were back at the apartment complex. Waving at the security guard, you walked into the elevator and pressed your floor number and waited until you were brought to the right floor.

The soft carpet of the complex hall greeted you like it did every other day. The keys clicked and opened up your front door. You were met with a familiar soft warm air flowing over you. It felt good to be back home. 

You set the new plant on the kitchen table and took off your shoes, draping the heavy jacket you had once been wearing. You were still a bit shaken up from the apparent break-in from the night before and tried to get your mind off of it.

Cooking could help a little bit. You walked towards your sink. Above it was a cabinet that just held a few dishes and Tupperware containers for food that was left over from one of your spontaneous culinary adventures. Under that was the spice cabinet. Well, it wasn't a cabinet really it was just a square depression in the wall that you could put all of your spices into.

You picked a random seasoning and decided to cook up something.


	4. Check Your Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader takes up painting and cooking for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Things have been a bit hectic because of the holidays. My birthday was on the third so I was pretty distracted by that. It's a tad bit short I'm sorry about that.

You finished up lunch a little while ago. There was still something you couldn't get over. The fact that your apartment was nearly broken into.

Maybe it was just a one-off thing though. There was no reason for you specifically to be targeted for a break-in. Nobody in this complex made amazing money but that's to be expected.

Insurance was a bit too expensive for you so nothing except yourself was insured. 

Wish they made garden insurance! That'd be helpful. Speaking of, it's about time to water some of them too.

You walked over and opened the door to your greenhouse room. Well, it wasn't a full green house, but you had made a heavily insulated glass panel walk-in closet to house your plants that needed to have light and warmth all season long. Not all of them can go on in the room temperature of your house.

You grasped a small watering can from the other side of the room and paced over to the greenery adjacent to you. You have several floral arrangements and some small vegetation here and there. There were as many hanging potted plants as there were different kinds on non-lethal nightshade flowers. Which were six of each to be exact. 

After you were done...there was pretty much nothing to do with the rest of the day.

I guess you could just sit back and relax for once then. Or clean. That too but you didn't quite feel like it at the moment.

You slumped over to the couch and turned on the television in a lackadaisical manner. You checked the time on the TV. It was almost 4:30. 

Fuck. You really wanted to do something but you really couldn't think of anything else to go off and try. Maybe you could give painting something a try?

That actually... sounded really nice. You needed something to help that uneasy feeling about the window. You had noticed the broken clasp on the window when you were getting up to have something to drink in the middle of the night. 

It gave you a horrible feeling so you called the police immediately. There were marks from boots on the fire escape outside of the window. Small scrapes were also found on the brim of the window outside. Everything was conclusive with an attempted break-in. And nobody saw anything of it.

You went into your bedroom, glancing at the window in their as well. Tubes of paint scattered throughout the bedroom floor from your last art project that you never cleaned up from. There was old paint water in a mason jar, along with a few paint brushes lying next to and inside of said jar. 

You pick up a pillow to sit on and a canvas board to start working on. You usually painted your plants from around the house, you once had done a beautiful painting of a flower from the Mediterranean. It was called oleander. 

They we're a vibrant baby pink color, with dark red pistons. Sadly however they were poisonous. 

You continued on to painting your flowers on the floor until it got too dark and too late in the night to keep working.


	5. What day is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and The Reader find each other unexpectedly.

You felt like shit.

Not complete shit. But shitty nonetheless.   
You let out a self-indulgent roar of a yawn. You know the kind where you're just being a tad bit extra for the fun of it. Why not? You had to go in to work the near most boring job you could think of.

Selling clothes to younger people could be fun sometimes but the older people are really what made it stink the most. They would ask some of the most obvious questions about clothes. Some of the younger people caused trouble but it paled in comparison.

They would ask things like   
“Well just why would someone want a see through shirt?”   
Of course you would respond with  
“Because you can wear something under it or on top of it”. 

Honestly if someone hasn't caught on to the idea of fashion being impractical by now they definitely won't be able to dress themselves very well. Well except for people who need to dress practically like non able-bodied people and workers of course. But aside from that they have no excuse to look half assed to work.

Sometimes some very sweet old people came in too, like the one woman who was so excited to see that the circle skirts that she had loved came back into fashion. The ones like that always made your day much better.

Whatever, you needed to get ready.

The bathroom door creaked open, straining against the linoleum. The light turned on with a ‘flick’. You looked on the mirror.

Your hair was a merciless wreck. You raised your arms up to detangle with your fingers and dipped your hands into some product to also help the knots. Your hair soon became much more smooth and you started to brush through it for a few minutes.

The tile was chilly and frigid on your feet as you freshened up. You walked back to your bedroom to pick out an outfit from your closet to dress yourself.  
You slipped on a pair of black peg pants and a blouse with abalone buttons. You left two top buttons open. 

Showing cleavage got you better sales at work, which was a little bit objectifying of yourself but if you were using the patriarchy to your advantage it was defeating it at the same time. You slipped on some socks and boots while walking to the kitchen table. That window still worried you but not as much as it had before. 

You cooked yourself up some breakfast and yanked your purse off of your table and closed the door on your way out.

Your job wasn't a horrible walk away. The store was mainly for fast fashion and had a pretty good variety of different clothing styles.

You approached the store and opened the clear panel doors that you had seen just a few days before. As your routine went normally, you'd clock in the morning at the stockroom. You clocked in just as your shift started and put on your store lanyard to let shoppers know that you were there to help. You also had a small note pad for any hard of hearing patrons, as you didn't know ASL.

You unlocked the register and changing rooms and waited for customers to flow in eventually. Time passed slowly but surely into the afternoon when most of the students from the nearby highschool would be coming into shoplift purchase jewelry and keychains for their book bags.

A wave of long flaxen blonde hair gushed behind you as you turned and did an ‘I-work-in-retail-but-I-make-the-most-out-of-shit’ smile to the face behind you.

“Hi there ma'am are you looking for anything in particular?” You said not paying attention to the person in front of you until afterwards.

You were presented with the soft-spoken shopkeep you had met days before. He looked as if you had taken a TV remote and paused him.

“Oh my gosh Lawrence, sorry! I thought you were somebody else I-”

“No-no it's fine! A lot of people make that mistake often. I only recognized you so you're the first person I came up to..”   
Oh wow he really must be quite reserved for that to be the case. “Nah it's fine all the girls here are really good folks. What can I do for you?” you questioned, gazing at his slightly downturned eyes.

“Just some hiking boots. Nothing has to be too fancy, just whatever you might have,” he said playing with his hands. He always seemed to have something else on his mind. A very elusive young man. “Well I'm more than sure we have a couple of good pairs, just follow me”

He trailed behind you as you went to the men's shoe aisles of the store. Your aisle guide said they would be found in C-5 to C-7. 

“Here we go! Here's a few pairs of boots I think that you would find helpful,” you said motioning to a row of shelves lined with boxes of shoes. He picked up a pair of burgundy boots with black chunky soles.   
“You know we can even re-lace them with different colors. Take a look,” you said holding up a box of several laces in different colors and sizes. He grabbed a pair of white ones.  
“How would this look together?” he inquisitively said, making eye contact for the just about the first time you had seen in your time around him.

“Well uh… I don't think I would recommend it..” you said hoping he wouldn't ask why.

He looked like you had just ran over a puppy, god damn those baby blues he had.   
“But! It's just because someone might think that you're a skinhead or something. Y'know the Nazi dudes?” you said in return to his expression.

“Oh-OH! I didn't realize it looked like that! I'll just take green.” he said reaching to grab a pair of forest green laces. He seemed content with his choices. “Well you seem to have found the ones for you. If you're done you can ring up with my friend Winnie at the check-out”

“Thank you so much…”


	6. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to work and meets an unexpected friend. Contemplation and discovery follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry I'm really shitty at updating. Holidays are wild. Hope this is satisfactory.

For some reason whenever Lawrence came to your work, it always had a mutual awareness that Lawrence had a reason he was quiet and spoke when necessary. He was unreasonably wary of strangers too. So when he went to the register he was near frightened by the girl behind the counter.

“Sir?”   
“I-I-I --”  
“Do you want to purchase these sir?”, Winnie asked him in a calm voice, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. There wasn't anyone behind him ringing up so you could see the whole ordeal.   
He nodded profusely to her question and began to ring him up. She said smiling up to him, “ Your total is $29.50, is there anything else I can help you with today?” He said, “No thank you,” and handed her the exact change and made himself scarce and walked off with the purchase. 

What you didn't realize was the fantasies running amok throughout his mind.

Your presence made him weak in the knees, your soft curves made him mad, your sweet demeanor- he couldn't stand it all. Your silhouette haunted his mind and he couldn't fathom how you had gifted him with your number, it was just too much. He wanted you gone forever. In an endearing way of course.

The near heinous acts he could think of could send him to jail. But self restraint is a strong power he had, that got slightly weaker around you. You were so…

Intoxicating.

It almost hurt to leave but he was to afraid to hang around and look like some type of creep. Then again, he did make an attempt to get closer to you.  
Of course he could always text you, but he didn't know the right words to say at all. It wasn't an easy battle to fight. He didn't trust himself enough to be calm around you either.

While all this was going down on his way to his apartment, things were going smoothly at work for you.

“So. Who's blondie?” Winnie said with a smug look on her face. “Hm? Oh, you mean Lawrence. He's just a new friend that I met a bit ago,” you said back, continuing your folding work.  
“Well, he's quite shy you know, so how did you manage to become his friend?”

“Let's see, well,” you started,

“I had to go and find a heat lamp for my botanical room because it's was getting far too cold, to the point of where some plants were willing, and he just happened to be the cashier for the store. We got to talking a bit and we hit it off pretty well” 

“Seems very peculiar wouldn't you think?” She mentioned while snapping on some alarms to a stack of dresses. “What? No, so far he hasn't made any weird predatory moves or anything”

After setting down some prices on to a few boxes of shoes, you meandered around, looking for anybody who would need help or you could push into buying an immaculately sewn jacket.

The whole day was pretty slow for the most part, but you just. couldn't. stop. thinking. about. him.

He was interesting to say the least. You wanted to know more about him. His strengths. His weakness. Everything about him seemed yo fascinate you, leaving you on the edge of your seat in anticipation to see him again sometime. Truly deep down you hid it, but you wanted to be his girlfriend. 

He looked quite handsome actually. His hair always looked so soft and his arms begged to have yours around them. It was bold and experimental for you to think this way, usually having known more about your person if interest, but the way he looked at you had a strong grip over your senses.

It's was a shock when he had come in today. Jesus christ, get a hold of yourself! You're at work for fucks sake. You should get to work before your department manager sees you daydreaming.

You turned your gaze over to the clock above the checkout ‘2:17’ it read. Your break would be coming up soon. You looked around most of the department for anyone in need of assistance.  
Nobody seemed to need any help, so you went to the back of the store, clocked out, and went to the nearest place you could find something to eat. 

Some co-workers were smoking outside of building, standing on the curb farthest away from the shop. You waved as one of the stockers saw you, and waved back, still puffing on his cigarette.

The smell disgusted you, but you didn't care.  
The road was quiet, the occasional car zooming past. Lawrence was still on your mind though. As he always was nowadays.   
Suddenly, you snapped out of your fantasies to see Lawrence entering an apartment complex. It was only a few streets from yours! You had to keep hush so that he didn't see you.   
God he was so perfect.

This was an absolute blessing. Though, you wouldn't ever dare to break into his house or something. That would be completely illegal and wrong but maybe you could try and hang around the entrance and sneak a look at him while he's off to work.  
Only time could tell.


	7. Leap Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and The Reader share some small talk and Lawrence attempts to learn more about The Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this taking so long to get back on here. Schools been ROUGH. Summer will be here soon though. And I have a February break I could take.

I enter the apartment lobby. It's quiet, just as it always is and should be.

As I push the buttons outside of the elevator and wait for it to open, I think about her.

Her…

-Bing!-

The door slides away to let me back up to my home. It's always so comforting in there. I fiddled with my keys to the front door until I found the right one. 

The familiar warm and sickly sweet musky smell of my studio apartment began to fill in and out of my nose. It's.. more comfortable than to be outside. Everyone looking. Judging silently. Always so fond of kicking away things that seem odd or unorthodox. They don't see things the way that I do.. it doesn't make me any better than them though.

That's why people like her were so rare and special. So, so, special.

There was no initial fear. No initial idea of taking advantage of me. It's beautiful. She's beautiful.

I want… I want to be close to her. I almost hate how nice she is.

The kind way she said hello, the soft curve of her jaw, I feel drunk from it all. I think I might be in love with her. I wish I could have crawled through that damn window and just watched her sleep. Softly breathing in her bed. Too bad I couldn't make it in.

I wasn't caught though so nothing really went too badly...I just love seeing her. Anything of her. I could take a photo of her but it would pale in comparison to the real deal. Shes just immaculately perfect. 

I found out where she works today, I wasn't even trying to either so I guess I killed to birds with one stone since I had to go in and pick up those boots. Her outfit was so … cute, I could tell it was her uniform from the store colours. Oh! I might as well finally get to texting her. Oh, fuck- maybe she thinks I'm ignoring her? I'll just send her something quick 

I quicky tapped out her number and keyed in the message.

Message to  
\-- (555) xxx xxxx

Hey. It's Lawrence from the garden place. 🌿 Hope you remember me.

I pressed send hastily.

Oh fuck she's probably still at work. It's alright though, I won't need a response immediately though. I should just lay down and sleep for a bit. Shes probably diurnal now that I think about it… that won't make getting to know her better any easier.

I wonder if she has any pets. It didn't seem like she had a dog or any sort of loud animal when I tried to open her window. I need to add more things to my journal.

It seems really creepy to do something like this but it's the easiest way for me to know more about her and keep it all recorded and down on paper.

____________________________  
-Y/N-  
Apartment #(x), 415 Park Street  
Early twenties  
Works at (xxx) Clothing Outlet  
Diurnal  
Enjoys Botanical Gardens and Plant life  
Education: Most likely Highschool or GED level  
Zodiac Sign: ?  
____________________________

I really don't know much about her then now looking at it.. well I barely know her but that doesn't mean I can't love her…

-Vmmmm- 

Hm? Oh she texted me back! I should probably change her contact to her actual name.

Message from  
\--Y/N 🌻

Hey there! Of course I remember you! Lol. I'm glad that you texted me. I kinda thought that you ghosted me for a bit. 

Oh jeez she thought I would just leave her hanging like that? Glad I didn't at least…

Message to  
\--Y/N 🌻

Ah no problem it would have been rude for me to do something like that. Anyways sorry that happened. Do you come to come to our store often?

Message From  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Yeah I do actually! You're new then right? I've only seen one other clerk there before you.

Message to  
\--Y/N 🌻  
I only just started a little bit ago...I mostly just do the harder labor that the owner can't do now that he's getting a bit older. He takes the days that I work to rest. 

Message from  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Oh that makes sense :) I was thinking of doing this project and wanted to know if you wanted to join in?

She's already inviting me to hang out with her? I guess it'd be rude to say no… and I'll learn more about her as well.

Message to  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Of course I would love to. What's it for?

Message from  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Well I just thought we could have a little botany date for fun lol

A date? A date. . .  
What the fuck do I say? It'd be a sin to turn this down now.

Message to  
\--Y/N 🌻  
That sounds great. What time would you like for me to come to your place?

Message from  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Anytime after twelve this Friday. Here's my address  
Message from  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Apartment #(x), 415 Park Street

Although I already knew exactly which apartment she lived in it felt like heaven to see her just give it to me. It's like I'm on cloud nine right now.

Message to  
\--Y/N 🌻  
Great! Doesn't sound too far from my flat either. Hope to see you then.

Message from  
\--Y/N 🌻  
You too dude!

I will succeed in having her. I know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I have a tumblr now. Go follow it. It's @shuichisweave


	8. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Lawrence spend some time together. Personal information is thrown around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of drug abuse and wedlock

There was a good amount of time for you to gather everything that you needed before Lawrence was to visit you.  
You hadn't spoken to him much after you two made plans. Just a simple ‘how has the store been running?’ or ‘what have you been up to?’. Though it wasn't uncomfortable banter, it all felt like a friendly, genuine, conversation. 

Speaking with him was like that. In anticipation of his arrival you made sure the house was clean, even parts of it you knew most likely he wouldn't be seeing. Doing small things like lighting a small candle on the bathroom counter, mopping the linoleum in the kitchen, turning on some soft ambient music was the regular for having some guests over. 

Nothing has to be perfect. Just make it look like somethings are where they should be. A bag of cactus soil sat against your living room sofa. Alongside said sofa, a large assortment of cacti, succulents, and ceramic planters were seated. Some were slightly older pots that had been too large or too small for some of the plants you had and some of them were newly purchased, much like the cacti.

Maybe you should take a shower… the grime of waking up and not feeling clean was getting to you. You didn't enjoy not being able to feel alright in your clothes.

The tile was cold but inviting to you, familiar and safe. Disrobing from your pajamas, you stepped into the bathtub. Turning the faucet gently to the best temperature you began to start your normal routine for your hair and body.

Something felt off though. 

 

Not the normal apartment sounds, or the water, nor the shampoo you were using but something just felt unusual. Your heart began to speed up a bit as you heard stirring from the outside of the shower. You dared not to pull back the plastic curtain but you knew you had to at some point. Taking in a deep breath you pull the curtain back and-

 

Oh. You left the door open. To think that the only thing that caused you feel nervous was just the draft coming through. You raised out of the tub again and pulling on the handle to keep it closed.  
When you hopped back into the shower you continued washing yourself down, business as usual.

The tile greeted you again with it's soft chill, this time with a light sheen of moisture from the heat of the shower. Wrapping yourself in a towel, you sauntered into the bedroom to find a new outfit to wear. You wanted to find something comfortable enough to do repotting in yet still flattering to your figure. After gazing at your closet for a few minutes and judging, you pulled out a pair of soft, black straight legged, overalls. You stood up on the balls of your feet and pulled out a grey, long sleeved sweater. The floor at this point got irritatingly cold, so you grabbed a pair of plain bobby socks as well.

The cabinet of your kitchen squeaked open the way it always did, as you pulled out a moisture meter. This was regular routine now, going from plant to plant checking the moisture levels in each one. Any plants that weren't in the greenhouse needed low humidity generally, such as the delicate little pot of African Violets which were so beautiful when they bloomed and the always reliable Aloe plant you kept for herbal remedies and sometimes cooking. It felt good to be a good ‘plant mom’ as you liked to call yourself.

Maybe Lawrence would let you care for him too. You truly, genuinely wanted to see him not as shaken up as he was. He might have social anxiety most likely. Always the jumpy and frightened type. No doubt in your mind that he was pleasant to have around however.

Three sharp raps came from the front door. He's here! You looked into the mirror to fix your hair a tad bit before unlocking and opening the door to see Lawrence, wearing a pale green t-shirt alongside simple blue jeans and the grey jacket he'd worn many times before. It was nice to see him in something new. In hand was a small pale blue paper bag. With a big smile you said “Lawrence! I'm so glad you came! Quickly, come in, come in, it's probably too cold out there,”

“Oh! Um. Alrighty then,” he said clearly feeling uncomfortable due to the unfamiliar feeling of being in your house. He looked around a bit after now being inside. He didn't sit down though.

“Lawrence you know you can sit down? I'm not gonna force you to stand up the whole time?”  
He looked back at you.  
“Oh, yeah right…”

You hopped onto the couch that sat in front of all of the to-be potted plants. As you patted the seat next to you Lawrence began to soften and become more comfortable with being in your house. He made his way over to sit next to you. “So. Do I just get to re-pot any of them? What am I supposed to do?” “Well, you can choose any of the holders I have and re-pot some of the cacti or succulents y’know in a way you think would look nice!” You said with jubilance. 

He picked up a small terracotta planter and a trowel and began shoveling a small amount of soil into the planter. You'd already lined the bottom of the planters with rocks so no need to put any before. His face showed a peaceful and calm expression. It looked as if he had not felt like this for a while. You continued to do the same as him.

The silence in the room was easy but felt a little bit empty. You decided to break it a little bit. 

“So! If you don't mind me asking, what's your family like?” You asked looking up from your plants yet still working on them. He paused for a moment and found his words.

“Well…my parents are… alright I guess. I've been the odd one out of my siblings for a while. I have two older sisters though. I'm not too fond of them, but they like me,” he said in a melancholy tone. 

“Sounds like they aren't too nice to you huh?” you said back trying to console him. He immediately tried to wash that idea away from you.  
“No,.. it's not really like that. I just think that they don't want to have me around very much”

He looked deeply upset from what he had said.  
“Y'know I can say the same for myself. It's a mutual feeling however,” 

He piped up at this mention of you family.

“My mother had me out of wedlock. I grew up living with her for a bit in an apartment an hour and change from here. She... struggled heavily with addiction for a looong time but she did her best raising me,”  
When you stopped speaking you looked up to see him staring back with down-turned baby blues.

He paused and began ask, “She sounds really important to you then..are you and her close?”

You began to speak again,  
“Yeah, not as close as I wish we could be but I still talk to her often,”

“Oh- I get that. Is it okay if I make another one of these?” He asked gesturing to the ornately decorated planter sat in front of him.

“Oh it's so cute! Sure thing, I'm just gonna go get something real quick” you said rising onto your feet and walking into your bedroom. You open the door.

There's an assortment of tubes filled with acrylic paint scattered around the floor. Above them sits an easel with a small jar of murky, paint filled water on the ledge, a paint brush sitting inside, soaking up the water and most likely to eventually get waterlogged on the wooden handle. Nevertheless, you pulled out the paintbrush to hopefully save it from its watery death and wiped it on a stray washcloth on the floor. 

You lifted up the water away from the easel, placing it down onto the hardwood. With your hands put around the canvas and easel you lifted the two together and brought them both into the living room.Lawrence glanced up to you for a few seconds, and glanced back down to his handiwork. Heading back into your bedroom, you scooped up as many tubes of paint that you could in one trip, which just so happened to be all of them. You tossed them onto the floor with a ‘thump’. You crossed your legs and sat down on the floor in front of Lawrence. 

You looked him in the eye and gave a crooked smile. Not a menacing one however. This might not go down very well with him but at this point getting close to him in any way was the main thought on your mind. Picking up a graphite pencil from the coffee table next to you, you gestured to the canvas. 

“Would you mind if I painted you?”

“...Huh?”


End file.
